


The Irony Of Christmas

by Aramirandme81



Series: A Johnsons Christmas Calendar 2013 [4]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Family, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty ironic that Nordic gods celebrate Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irony Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



> This is where I'll be poking holes in religion. I mean no disrespect, let people believe what they want.

****

“It’s pretty ironic.” Mike remarks as he sips his beer and watches Axl and Olaf laugh and argue as they decorate the tree. 

“What is?” Anders asks as he comes out of the kitchen where Ty is busy baking as if he was responsible for supplying a small army and not just himself, his brothers and grandfather. 

Ty guards all his food and especially his baked goods as the dragons of legend guarded their treasure, so it takes a brave individual to enter the kitchen when he is cooking. For all that they keep calling Anders a coward, and he freely acknowledges that it’s a fitting description of his attitude towards danger and pain, only he prefers to label it as being cautious and being in possession of some brain, for all of that Anders is the one person willing to risk Ty’s wrath by begging or stealing food. And for some reason Anders is the only one Ty will let get away with doing so. Apparently Anders has been doing just that, because while he has a glass of wine in one hand the other is full of still warm sugar cookies.

Seeing the longing looks Mike was sending the cookies Anders sighed and handed over three of the precious things.

“You are a very generous person.” Mike says and salutes Anders with one of the cookies before he pops the whole thing into his mouth.

“Naturally. But that’s hardly what was ironic.”

“No, I was talking about the fact that we as Nordic gods celebrate Christmas.” Mike says and indicate the decorated room and tree.

“You mean because its meant to represent the birth of the Christ? The son of a god who’s fanatic followers drove us from our ancestral lands of Scandinavia?   
The same son who’s earthly body historians have dated to a prophet born not only thirty-three AD, but who’s birth according to the astronomical evidence of the widely celebrated Christmas star with all likelihood took place in June or July, but the celebration was moved by the Scandinavian missionaries to neatly coincide with the Nordic religions solstice’s celebration?   
The same celebration who’s most recognizable features are the figure of Santa Clause who only looks like he does because of an old Coca Cola commercial?   
And the Christmas tree, which has its roots in pagan lore and belief again dating back to the Nordic religion, making the tree a representation of Yggdrasil? The tree of life which ties the day nicely back with the birth of Christ?” Anders asks sipping on his wine and nipping on a cookie.

“Ehrrr.. yes, that one.” Mike said and couldn’t help but smile at not only the amount of information his brother had on the subject but the way in which he’d delivered it.

“There is more that a grain of irony in that, true.” Anders said then put on a thoughtful look. “But if you really want irony then think of the religions as a whole. Christianity’s most recognizable symbol is Christ nailed to the cross. Ours? Ours is Thor’s hammer.” Anders smirked as Mike laughed at image he’d just conjured.

“It’s a good thing you don’t believe in Santa Clause Anders, because with that little speech I’m afraid you’ve landed yourself on the Christian naughty list.” Mike said causing Anders to snort.

“Oh please, I learned long ago not to put my faith or hopes in any one person, least of all mythical or religious figures that demand obedience or sacrifice.” Anders said and emptied his glass. “Another?” He asked indicating Mikes beer.

“Nah I’m good.”

“I’ll go help myself then.” Anders said and headed off to the kitchen.

“You always do.” Mike shot after him, it was meant as a joke but it fell flat when Anders shot back:

“I’ve always had to.” Just before he disappeared into the kitchen. 

“Yeah I guess you have.” Mike acknowledged halfway thoughtful half regretful, before Axl interrupted his train of thought with a loud demand to know where he’d gotten cookies from?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my little fic pieces, and now I have a request/proposition for you my dear, precious readers: I still have ‘empty’ spots in the chain, so if you would like to see something specific to ‘pop up’ here is your chance!   
> Use the comment box to tell me about something you would like to see, an event, a special tradition, Mike playing Santa! Only if it’s traditions take the time explain them a little as it’s not sure I’ll know them since I’m Danish.   
> If you can’t think of anything specific I’ll also glady take Christmassy words to do a little ‘one word’ Christmas edition! 
> 
> Cheers, merry Christmas and thanks a bunch! Aramir


End file.
